Neurobiology is in a period of explosive growth and change. The development of new techniques, the application of advances in genetics and immunology, the influx of talented scientists from other areas of biomedical science, and the increasing conviction that the time is ripe for major advances in neurobiology, have led to a period of unprecedented growth. Rapid progress will undoubtedly continue through the next decade and will bring major payoffs. Progress in neurobiological research will lead not only to greater understanding of the brain, but will lay the foundation for new modes of diagnosis, treatment and management of neurological and psychiatric disease. Child Neurology deals with illnesses that are among the most debilitating and expensive, and yet this discipline is among the least touched by the modern revolution in biology. Individuals trained in both clinical and basic neuroscience would provide the most effective bridge between disciplines, and could translate basic neuroscience advances into new approaches for understanding and treating neurological diseases in children. This application proposes to develop such individuals through the creation of a research training program for Child Neurology residents at UCSF. The program would integrate clinical and research activities of selected residents in a coherent plan for career development. An effective training program must provide broad and rigorous exposure to ideas and techniques that transcend the bounds of traditional disciplines. We propose to achieve this goal by developing for each trainee a program that incorporates rich experiences in both basic and clinical neuroscience. Clinical training activities will be carried out in the Division of Child Neurology where trainees will become experienced, thoughtful clinicians able to bring critical thinking to bear on clinical problems. Basic science training will consist of both didactic and research activities to be carried out over a minimum of two years. Research training will be carried out in the laboratory of mentors who are established neuroscientists, representing a variety of disciplines, who are committed to trainee development. Formal and informal didactic activities will be carried out under the umbrella of the UCSF Neuroscience Program. The PI and his Advisory Committee will be responsible for candidate recruitment and trainee selection, monitoring of trainee progress, and support of the trainee's transition to an independent research career. A successful training program will result in the production of a number of highly talented Child Neurologist- neuroscientists who pursue productive investigative careers that impact significantly on neurological disease in children.